


Voice Mail Recieved

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone sex with the character that you play on television, just another day in the life of Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Mail Recieved

Jensen stared at the door of his hotel room. The heavy footsteps could only be Jared, returning to his room after the mixer. By the sound of his laughter, and the banging against the wall, he was drunk and not alone. Jen listened as the door creaked open and a clatter erupted. The door closed with a bang. 

The pitch black room magnified the noise on the other side of the wall. The scratching peeked Jensen's interest. He listened to Jared's voice mumble to his guest. The higher female voice squealed with approval. The sound of the bed squeaking under Jared's weight was more familiar than he was willing to admit. Jensen grabbed for the remote at the bedside, sliding his hand across the nightstand until he found it. He hit the power button, drowning out the adjoining rooms occupants with a local news report. His phone vibrated against the nearby table. Jensen jumped up, following the light it gave off. He immediately recognized Misha's number. 

Jen didn't answer. He knew he had skipped out of the mixer early to the dismay of his costars. Misha and Jared blossomed in the social setting. Jensen withered, unsure of how to talk to fangirls and uncomfortable with the showering of compliments. The ringing stopped. He noticed the voicemail alert and tapped on the lighted screen. Five voice mails, all from the same number, all within a twenty minute time frame filled his screen.

Jensen hesitantly retrieved the first message, listening closely to the time stamp from the automated voice. The deep breathing that began the message caught him off guard. "Jenny, you are standing at the bar right now with the sweetest pout on your face." Dean's gravely voice rumbled through the phone. "Thinkin about comin' over there and sucking it off." Jensen's throat closed at the thought of Dean pulling him into a kiss in fron tof the crowd at the mixer. "That bitch keeps touching your thigh." Jen remembered the woman who slid her hand up and down his leg as she spoke. "I bet you wish that was my hand. It's bigger." Jensen felt the jerk in his pants and wondered what the actual intentions of these messages were. "Gotta go Princess, you know how I get watchin' you. Bye"

The actor stared at the phone in confusion. He listened for the next message. "Jen," His voice was so deep, Jensen held his breath. "Can't stop thinking about you. Dude, stop flirting with those woman. You're driving me crazy! Everytime you flash that shy smile and bat those lashes. Just have some mercy please!" The line went dead again. He waited again for the automated voice to finish her spew then waited for Dean's voice again. Jensen's breathing was shallow and the room started to feel warm around him. "Jenny, you left the mixer, man! Where are you? I'm locked in the coat room." Jen listened to the muffle of what he assumed were coats cutting through the connection. "I had to sneak in here when you spilled that drink. Damn! Started thinking about helping you clean it up. But all I could think of was ripping that flannel off you and licking down your chest and stomach." 

Jensen's hand slid down to the growing erection in his underwear. He stroked the outside softly as he waited for Dean to continue. "Came in here because, I got a boner. Heard you at the door, getting your jacket. Now I can't stop jacking off back here behind all these coats." 

Jensen grabbed inside his shorts and pumped at the half hard dick. "God Jenny, I want that dick of yours in my mouth. I love it when you start to groan when you get all worked up. It makes me so hard! Jen? Are you gettin' hard?" Jensen nodded his head at the phone, his mouth parted, breath beginning to come in short pants. "Are you thinkin' about me?" The image of the flashing green eyes and cocky smirk floating behind Jensen's tightly shut eyes. The phone beeped. He waited, knowing there were two more messages. 

The message started with harsh raspy breaths. Jensen listened, imagining Dean leaning into the plush coats, sliding his hand up and down across his hard quivering cock. "Jen, Jen, Jen. . . " The voice barely a whisper across the phone. "I can almost see that little smile on your face. That tongue licking those full lips. Oh God, Jen." 

Jensen stroked his dick harder, thrashing his head into the pillow. "Yes Dean, Yes. Oh I wish you were sucking me!" 

Dean screamed as if he could hear Jensen's banter, could hear the whimper in the back of his throat as he tugged at the slick erection between his legs. "You're stroking that hard dick, right Jen? You thinking about spraying me allover with your cum?" Jensen jerked his head off the pillow feeling the tightening starting. He watched his own hand work at his arousal, trying to picture Dean's pout wrapping around it and slurping him in. He listened to Dean moan loudly, imagining the hardness of his own cock muffling the hunter's cries. "Can't hold it back anymore Princess, you make me so crazy!!" Dean's voice was low and the gravel in it only pushed Jensen farther over the cliff, dangling at the edge.  
"Dean, I'm, I'm gonna. . . " He squeezed his cock to fight off the explosion for a few more tantalizing moments. "I want you so badly!!" 

The yell on the other side of the phone brought to mind a fountain of white liquid dripping down Dean's abs. His eye's blown, rolling into his head, shining the brightest green. "Jenny, Ha!! We just made quite the mess on this fur coat in here." The chuckle in Dean's voice shot through Jensen, his orgasm shook his body, splattering the blanket and his shorts. His limbs quivered with weakness as he laid waiting for Dean's rumbling banter again. "Goodnight Barbie. I gotta go. Enjoy the hotel room." The phone clicked. 

The voice announced another call. Jen waited, coated in his own proof of desire. "Hey, Jensen?" Jared's voice filled the phone. "Did you find your phone? If you're listening then, I guess. . . you did. Listen, I'm right next door if you need me. This is my new number. So, yeah, goodnight."


End file.
